poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Twilight/The Door is Closed/Ending
This is when the heroes are trying to close the door to darkness and Queen Twilight Sparkle showed up with Carver helping them close the door in Destiny Hearts. Ansem: It is futile, The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. (He whirls around, reaching out towards the door, gazing madly as a man possessed) Ansem: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... (His hand trembles as he struggles to recite the words. The great door opens, tongues of darkness emanating from beyond its cold white stone. Ansem floats higher in the air, his robes billowing out behind him) Ansem: Supreme darkness... Tino Tonitini: You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt! Destiny Hearts... is light! (Without warning, a blinding light bursts from beyond the door, causing Ansem to cover his eyes. It penetrates his being, sending his mind reeling) Ansem: Light... (He struggles to exist, frozen in place) Ansem: But... Why... (Light erupts from his body, sending crystals bursting from his chest. His arms are thrown apart as the light consumes everything. Tino, Human Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy fly over to the door and land on the white sand. They race over to the door) Tino Tonitini: Come on! (He plants his hands on one of the double doors and begins to push, as Human Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy do the same with the other. Human Fluttershy peers through them and gasps) Human Rainbow Dash: Stop staring and keep pushing! (Rainbow Dash looks through it as well, her eyes widening) Human Rainbow Dash: Huh?! (In the dark realm beyond, Heartless converge by the thousands, pulsing with darkness and heading towards the door) Human Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy: The Common-less!? Human Rainbow Dash: Hurry! (Tino continues to push, but the enormous door hardly budges) Tino Tonitini: I can’t... (A hand appears from beyond the door) Carver Descartes: Don’t give up! (Tino looks up in amazement to see Carver) Carver Descartes: Come on, Tino! Together, we can do it! Tino Tonitini: Okay! (He continues pushing the door closed as Carver pulls from the other side. The door slowly begins to close as stronger and stronger Common-less appear in the dark realm) Human Rainbow Dash: It’s hopeless! (From the dark realm, the Darkside Common-less are destroyed by an unknown figure) Human Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy: Huh? (Jumping into view with light shining behind him in the distance, her silhouette is unmistakable) Human Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy: Your Majesty! (Queen Twilight Sparkle takes out a Keyblade with golden blade and silver handle, raising it into the air) Queen Twilight Sparkle: Now, Tino! Let’s close this door for good! Human Rainbow Dash: Close it, quick! Tino Tonitini: But... Queen Twilight Sparkle: Don’t worry. There will always be a door to the light. Human Fluttershy: Tino, you can trust Queen Twilight. Carver Descartes (whirling around towards Twilight): Now! They’re coming! (Twilight turns to look at them) Queen Twilight Sparkle (sincerely): Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, thank you. (Tino, Human Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy push with all their might and the doors start to close. Just before they do, Carver looks back at Tino) Carver Descartes: Take care of her. (Tino nods, the penitent face of Carver his final sight before the door shuts. Tino leaps back and holds the Keyblade into the air, light forming at its tip gathering energy. Twilight swings her Keyblade around, releasing magical dust, and raises it into the air. The door begins to glow brightly and soon disappears, revealing a long winding pathway behind it. Tino, Human Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy stand still gazing into the void left in the door’s wake. Tino’s thoughts drift to Carver and their life on the Destiny Islands. When they talked for hours on the dock. When they gazed out at the sea from the paopu tree. When they used to play fight or race along the beach, laughing at each other. Life was a much simpler time then, before the Common-less. When it was just Tino, Carver and... Tino feels a presence behind him and turns, seeing Sunset Shimmer at the edge of the world staring around in confusion. Tino runs towards her as fast as he can. Rainbow Dash starts to follow, but Fluttershy stops him as a light appears behind them. They stare off in Tino’s direction as he runs toward the only thing on his mind. Sunset Shimmer takes a few steps backward, her shoes digging into the soft sand on the tiny piece of beach she appeared on. It seems to be floating off the floating island into the abyss. Sunset Shimmer looks up, her eyes catching Tino) Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer! (Tino runs up to her) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! (She steps closer and the two worlds shake, separating from each other. Sunset shrieks as Tino catches her fall. They stare into each other’s eyes) Tino Tonitini: Sunset, remember what you said before? I’m always with you, too. (As the worlds continue to drift apart, they hold hands, leaning forward to reach toward one another) Tino Tonitini: I’ll come back to you. I promise! Sunset Shimmer: I know you will! (Then as they drift apart from each other, the song plays "Simple and Clean") Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts